


Hillside journey (or goodbye from the wilderness)

by SaturnSloth



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Over dramatic Brendon, annoyed Ryan, it sounds like angst but it isn't, no one asked for this, really beebo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Brendon was sure he was about to die after the "long" attempt at climbing a hill.





	Hillside journey (or goodbye from the wilderness)

Brendon was so tired. His legs were weak. He must have been walking for hours. He was thirsty. So so thirsty.

He wished he could be anywhere else. The cell service had gone out so long ago.  
He just wanted to be back in bed, scrolling through twitter with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, George Ryan Ross the third. His beautiful boyfriend. He would give anything to see him one more time. To hear his beautiful voice.

He wasn't going to make it. Brendon could feel it. He had drank his last water bottle long ago. He was so stupid. He shouldn't have done this. As they say the mountains always win.

This was the end he could sense it. He took a few more sluggish steps and turned. He fell to his knees. A rock stabbed at his leg but he didn't care.

"This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I shall die apon it." Brendon screamed as he collapsed.

"Shut up. We've only been hiking for twenty minutes." Ryan sighed as he threw a water bottle at his boyfriend.

"At what would've been my last moments the gods showed favor upon me and water fell from the sky" Brendon mumbled before he poured the water bottle over his face with his mouth open.

"Why are you like this." Ryan sighed before walking away

"And in that moment I saw an angel with my own eyes" Brendon yelled as he got up to follow Ryan.


End file.
